Eggplants are pretty horrifying if you ask me
by A Crazy Moron
Summary: The Vocaloid 8 wake up only to find their house has turned into eggplants! Will they get their real things back, or will they have to live in this eggplant nightmare for the rest of their lives? (This horror isn't exactly supernatural or whatever scary horror, but it's pretty horrifying to see a beautiful house turned into eggplants all of a sudden, that is, if you hate eggplants.)
1. The house-turned-eggplant

Dear readers. this is my third fanfic! I know that all my fanfics are short and opposite of sweet, but sadly, I cannot think of anything. Disclaimer: Not the owner of vocaloid.

* * *

"EGGPLANTS! EGGPLANTS! EGGPLANTS!" SMASH!

"Ugh… Is that a new alarm clock? Wait, isn't that Gakupo? Smash?" Kaito got up on his bed, scratching his head. "Hm- EH?! WHAT THE HECK?!" For some reason, he realised his former ice-cream-shaped bed became eggplant-shaped and had an eggplant for the design. _Is one of my worst nightmares coming to life?_

"ARGH! DAMN EGGPLANT BAZZARD!"

He heard the voice of the probably drunk "Red Lady" Meiko. He decided to wear into his ice-cream slippers, only to find out that they turned to eggplant slippers. He was about to scream his head off when his ice-cream-turned-into-eggplant door broke down. A pink-haired lady appeared at the entrance and came in.

"What the hell is happening, Kaito? Everything turned to eggplants! Do you know how expensive tunas are? One moment I was eating tunas and the next thing I knew, I was eating eggplants!"

"Calm down, Luka. Why don't we ask Gakupo?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Meiko's beating him up right now."

"I see." Just then, a young blonde person was at the doorway looking frightened.

"... Kaito? Are you alright? I heard a loud noise coming from here."

"Yeah. Why do you look like that, Len?"

"... The whole house turned into an eggplant."

"... I might kill Gakupo one day."

"No. I might before you," Luka said.

"When the time comes, let's kill him together." Luka smiled and nodded at Kaito's "genius" statement. Len stared at them.

"Um, I don't think you should-" Len was kicked in the butt onto the ground by a green-haired goggle-wearing sadist.

"Gumi, you're so awesome at kicking! Oh! Yo, guys! You should see Gakupo's state right now! He looks pretty funny!" A teal-haired girl popped up behind Gumi holding a leek.

"Gakupo's gonna die, Miku!" Rin, a blond girl, said.

"Who cares?"

"We don't!" Gumi and Rin said in unison. "Not really, Rin said softly to herself.

"*sigh* Ah well, Luka, Len, let's check on Gakupo then," Kaito said. Len got up.

"Hai." They then climbed down the stairs to see a censored Gakupo.

"No one mezzez wiz meh!" Meiko screamed while holding a sake bottle, stomping with her foot on what was most likely Gakupo's head, obviously drunk.

"Egg... plants... are... awesome..." The pained voice of Gakupo came out from what was most likely his mouth.

"..." The blue(K) pink(L) yellow(L) (BPY) trio looked at each other. Kaito shook his head.

"Eggplants are pretty horrifying if you ask me."

* * *

I suck at stories. I wish I had reviews of suggestions at least. And to Sal The Happs Dude, thanks for reading all my fanfics.


	2. Wen

**Hi! I realise if I don't continue anything, my stories would rot away and be left alone. So...**

**I continued it! :)**

**But in this chapter, someone "dies".  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me. I'm lame.**

**OTL**

* * *

"So... how did this happen?" Kaito asked solemnly to the just recovered Gakupo. They sat opposite of each other on the couches-turned-eggplants and the table-turned-eggplant separated them. Kaito crossed his arms with a straight face. Yes, a straight face.

"Why do you sound like you're interrogating him?" Miku asked Kaito in a whisper while holding a leek-turned-eggplant.

"Who knows," he whispered back.

"Kaito is acting vewy scawy," Gakupo said, terrified.

"Just answer my question."

"Kaito, I don't think you should be so..." Len mumbled. But no one heard him.

"Eheheh... It's actually... my fault too..." one of the most unexpected people to say that did.

"Eh? Gumi? Gumi? GUMI?" Kaito said it much louder each time.

"I know my name's _so _very beautiful, but you don't have to keep saying it."

"I'm not saying it because it's bea-" Kaito started saying.

"It's my fault too!" Rin suddenly burst out. Everyone stared.

"...We were trying something with Gakupo in our experiments and this happened," Miku finally admitted.

"Even Miku? Why? WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?" Meiko unexpectedly screamed and punched Gakupo in the face, causing him to "fly" outside. He somehow came back later on.

"Stop punching poor Gakupo!" Luka shouted. "In most of the stories, Gakupo gets beaten up! Even a person asked why you like to beat up poor Gakupo!"

"Answer to that question: I hate him."

"Your reason?"

"He's annoying, keeps bringing eggplants in, makes everyone eat them, and is just plain retarded. Thanks to him, eggplants are my most hated food, and since he doesn't fight back, why not?"

"You're using this to your advantage! He's just kind enough not to!" Rin shouted and covered her mouth when everyone stared at her.

"What?" Kaito blinked a few times to show his confusion, which was already pretty obvious.

"Oh-uh, I said she can beat up Gakupo all she wants because she's kind enough to deserve it."

"I am really sure that you said a whole different thing before, but never mind. What experiment did you do with, or actually to, him?" Kaito asked.

"We tried to use the thing he hates most against him with this but instead, when we shot him, the rays were so powerful that when it was reflected from him, the whole place absorbed them and became like this," Gumi sighed and held out a gun for the rest to see.

"Then do you know how to stop this?" Luka asked hopefully.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh... no."

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Meiko screamed.

"Rare mental Meiko moment," Gumi whispered to Rin.

"DON'T TELL ME WE HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!" Meiko banged the table-turned-eggplant and it broke. She took a sake bottle-turned-eggplant and was about to hit Gakupo to death when…

"S-stop it!"

BANG!

Len surprisingly yelled and came in between and so got hit instead. Len "flew" of in slow motion and hit against a wall(-turned-eggplant?) that was soon destroyed.

"Oh my g-! Len, are you alright?" Kaito hurriedly tried to find him when the smoke cleared.

"Meiko!" Luka shouted and started shaking her by the shoulders really violently. "Calm down! Doing this is pointless! People might even get hurt (which already happened) if you don't control your temper!"

"Found him!" Kaito was heard as he appeared carrying Len back.

"Is he still alive?" Miku asked and started poking him with a leek-turned-eggplant. He didn't move.

"Wen! Sowwy fow making you pwotect me and getting you huwt! *sniff* WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gakupo wailed as he started hugging Len tightly. "You might even get kiwwed because of me! *sniff* Pwease stay awive! If you do, *sniff* I can give you eggpwants... *sniff* and we can eat them togewe! We could awso eat wawawas if you want! *sniff* You won't have to we wonewy awyworeeeeeeeeee!"

"Len'll live," Luka said soothingly.

"He's really durable, you know," Kaito added.

"And what you said was pretty weird, not really understandable," Meiko pointed out and LuKaito glared at her.

"What a _very_ nice time to insult him," Kaito sarcastically said, emphasising on "very," with obvious anger in his voice.

"Hey, this could actually be a good bonding time with Gaku and Len," Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah," Miku agreed. "GakuLen bonding (friendship-ish way, of course)!"

After Luka sent Gakupo and Len to another room, everyone sat down in depressing silence.

"... I-I've actually been wondering... why the rays reflected off Gakupo... Does it only affect non-living things?" Luka said, trying to break the silence, with her eyes looking away from everyone and a trembling smile, after what happened.

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" Meiko clapped once. "But not all the non-living things are affected. If all were, we would be wearing them as well-"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!" Everyone looked suddenly in the room Gaku and Len were, since it was obviously Gakupo's voice. Nobody could tell if it was happy or sad. But it sounded like… something bad happened.

"Let's check," Kaito worriedly said. All except Meiko went to check.

"Wen..."

Strangely, there was no "Wen".

Only an eggplant in his clothing.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh. I suck.**

**Yes, I know.**

***mentally slaps his face and then does it physically***

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
